


Puppies!

by Aria6



Series: A Coyote's Stories [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria6/pseuds/Aria6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note: Someone asked if Starrk looks like Grimmjow's resurrection. Yes, it's similar… but his legs won't hold him up. He normally moves on all fours and his hands are closer to paws. However, his arms and face and main body look quite human.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"No."

"Come on Starrk-chan, it would be so cute!" The bunny girl gushed at him. Starrk eyed the garment in her hands with disfavor.

"Don't like clothes." He growled through his microphone. Why were they trying to do this to him?

"You wear clothing all the time." The peony-girl pointed out to him, adjusting her glasses. Starrk glanced down his body, confirming the truth of that. He did wear a black cloak, a ragged garment with holes to stick his arms through. It had taken Shunsui a while to teach him not to pull it off, when he was still not thinking right. Now he wore it and changed it every day. Beneath it, he wore black boxers. That was a new addition, since he'd begun talking.

Starrk laid his ears back a little at the thought. Being able to talk was a mixed blessing. It meant that people weren't just treating him like a dumb animal anymore but it also meant they were trying to talk him into things. Before, he'd often just ignored people who were trying to get him to do things he didn't like. It was harder now that they knew he understood.

"Not like that." Starrk eyed the kimono the bunny girl was holding with disfavor. He didn't like dresses. He wasn't a girl! And it was white with bright purple flowers. Why did they think that would look good on him?

"But you'll be adorable! We have flowers for your hair." The bunny girl said and Starrk froze in horror at the thought. Flowers? He'd have to roll in something to get the smell off! "Shunsui will love it!"

"…?" Starrk suddenly hesitated as his stomach did an odd little flip-flop. He'd been feeling a bit strange lately and he felt stranger whenever he thought about Shunsui or the one with the long, golden hair. He knew it had to do with mating but he wasn't sure why the feeling was stronger lately. "He would?" That did catch his attention although he strongly suspected they were trying to trick him. He understood about lies and liars.

"Yes! Please let us put it on you Starrk-chan. Please? We'll give you a treat." Bunny girl said and peony-girl opened a bag. Starrk's nostrils flared as he registered the tantalizing scent. He'd scented it before, of course, but assumed it was someone's lunch. Nothing for him. He could have it?

"…Alright." He still wasn't eager but he did want that treat. And if Shunsui would like this… He began pulling off his clothing, unconcerned about his nakedness. The girls both looked him over, also not at all ashamed.

"You have six nipples!" One of them said and Starrk glanced down. He did have many nipples, to accommodate a large litter. Vague memories said he hadn't been like that when he'd stood on two legs, but back when he'd had four it had been normal.

"He looks very human under there, aside from that." The peony-girl said, looking him over thoughtfully. Starrk tilted his head to one side, looking at her curiously. "And his hair is perfect. Let's get started!" They descended on him and Starrk had a moment of fright. What had he gotten himself into?

He didn't know but there was no way out of it. A brush went through his fur, working out the tangles. Not that there were many. He had trouble brushing himself – his hands didn't hold the brush well – but Shunsui brushed him out every morning.

"Here we go~" Starrk obediently let them put on the kimono. It was a very nice fabric and he sniffed it thoughtfully, catching the flower scent of whoever had worn it last. It was faint, though, almost overwhelmed by the scent of detergent. Someone had laundered it recently. "Now the flowers!" Starrk recoiled, reminded. But the 'flowers' turned out to be not real. He was vastly relieved to see they were wire and enamel, smelling like nothing but a bit of metal. They were secured in his hair with ribbons and Starrk turned his head experimentally, feeling the heaviness against his scalp. "Look Starrk! Aren't you pretty?"

"…" Starrk looked at his reflection in the mirror she was holding. His face was as it had always been. The only odd note in it was the thick streak of green hair he had over one temple. The females had worked that into a braid, tangling it with the flowers. Starrk thought that looked good and tilted his head thoughtfully. The kimono, with its heavy, pretty belt made him look very normal. Suddenly wanting to try, he attempted to push himself up onto two legs. But his legs just didn't work that way anymore and he whined softly as he had to fall back.

"Treat?" He asked, eyeing the bag with longing. The peony-girl smiled before opening it and pulling out a fish looking cake thing. He bit in with relish although… "Why do they look like fish if they don't taste like fish?" He asked. It was something he'd wondered about for a long time.

"Because fish are cute." The peony-girl answered and Starrk eyed her dubiously. He'd thought of fish as delicious but never cute. Discarding that as something incomprehensible, he devoured the fish cake before stretching and kinking his back. Then he looked behind him with a frown. There was no hole for his tail in the kimono, it was trapped by the heavy fabric. "Oh, we should make a hole for that. Rukia, where's the sewing kit?"

"Right here!" Starrk held still as the females corrected the problem and swished his tail as it was freed from the confining garment. "Oh he's so lovely. Let's show Shunsui!" Starrk barked excitedly, too excited to use the microphone. He wanted to see if Shunsui liked this!

He bounded behind the two girls as they took him to the roof. That was where Shunsui was, sleeping in the sun and just enjoying his day. Peony-girl and rabbit girl both stopped before peony-girl knelt beside him and pointed towards his sleeping 'master'.

"Go get him!" She encouraged and Starrk licked her hand before running towards Shunsui. He leapt with a grin and landed on him, hearing his 'master' yelp before he began enthusiastically licking his face. Shunsui struggled weakly, trying to fend him off while he laughed.

"Starrk – ack! – Stop – pth! Nanao! I hear you laughing… gah! Starrk!" Starrk finally wore out his enthusiasm and panted, his tail wagging as he let Shunsui sit up. His 'master' wiped off his face with one sleeve before blinking at his pet. "…What are you wearing?" He said in disbelief, looking him over.

"Kimono! Pretty?" Starrk asked, his tongue lolling in a canine grin. Shunsui smiled and gently patted his head before looking at the two females.

"Did you do this?" He tried to sound severe but couldn't hide his smile. They both laughed and nodded. "Well, I admit it, he's adorable. But why?" He asked before tilting Starrk's head up so their eyes met. "Why are you so pretty, Starrk-chan?"

"We think you should take him out." The bunny girl said and Starrk looked at her curiously. "It might help him remember if he sees new things."

"And it might help him if you manage to restore him. Your Division knows him and knows he's sweet, but everyone else still thinks of him as a dangerous arrancar and the Primera, to boot." The peony-girl said and Starrk whined softly at the mention of that one word, Primera. It made him feel… not good. He didn't like it. "You should let people see him."

"Date!" Starrk suddenly said as something clicked. He was dressed up! People dressed up for dates! He wanted to go on a date with Shunsui! Dates meant rutting, didn't they? The thought gave him a warm feeling in his stomach. He wanted to mate with Shunsui. "Date! Take me! Date!" He tried to snuggle up, remembering how those females would do it.

"Ah, Starrk, we don't take pets on dates." Shunsui said gently and Starrk pouted. Then his eyes narrowed. Why was he the pet around here anyway?

"Why am I your pet? You do things for me. You bring food and toys and play with me. YOU are MY pet!" He said firmly and there was a dead silence before the girls started to laugh. Shunsui just looked at him wide-eyed before slowly smiling, then beginning to chuckle.

"Oh my kami!" The bunny-girl wheezed, pressing a hand to her stomach. "I… I think we just heard what all our pets really think of us…!"

"Y-Yes. Rukia? Oh, that Rukia exists to bring me carrots. What, she does other things? Clearly not important. More carrots!" The peony-girl snapped her fingers and they all laughed. Starrk pouted a little before snuggling up again. He hadn't been joking but if they were happy, that was alright. He didn't mind.

"Ah, that's so cute… alright Starrk-chan, I'll take you on a date." Shunsui said with a chuckle and Starrk beamed, his tail beating against the ground.

He couldn't wait!

Starrk yelped in pure pleasure as he managed to hit the target dead on. For his effort, he 'won' a fried sardine. Although it wasn't really winning because Starrk had observed the children ahead of him and you got the sardine whether you won or lost. He didn't mind though. It was a sardine!

"Well done! You have very good aim." Shunsui said as Starrk ate the fish. He nodded happily.

"Yes! Click click boom!" He said, remembering a time when he'd had hands that worked and something that went 'click'. Then his ears suddenly lowered as a vague image come to his mind… aiming at Shunsui? He whined and hid his face against the other's robe for a moment. He would never hurt Shunsui!

"Is something wrong?" A hand went through his fur and Starrk shook his head, avoiding meeting Shunsui's gaze. He didn't want to remember fighting and doing bad things to his 'master'. "Do you remember something? You can tell me, Starrk."

"Nuh-uh." He said, before looking up with big, pleading eyes. "Love you Shunsui." He said soulfully and received a warm smile in return.

"I love you too, Starrk." That made his stomach do that funny flip-flop again and Starrk couldn't help but bark in delight. "Would you like a funnel cake?" Shunsui asked and Starrk's eyes went wide.

"Yes!" He loved funnel cakes. In fact, he loved practically everything sweet. Some sweet things didn't love him, though. For some reason ice cream made him very sick. He'd been completely forbidden to have it. They got in line for a funnel cake and Starrk could see and hear several of the children in line looking at him.

Mommy, what is it?

What is he daddy? He has dog ears!

Can I pet him?

That last was an adventurous little boy who dared to ask them directly. Starrk looked at him, vaguely alarmed, then looked at Shunsui for reassurance. He smiled down at his 'pet' and Starrk relaxed a bit.

"You can. The best way is like this…" Shunsui stroked his fur then, rubbing his ears and Starrk relaxed even more. Then a small hand was going through his fur, much lighter than he preferred but still pleasant. He leaned into it, half-closing his eyes as the boy giggled. "He's a kind of hollow, but he's very friendly." Starrk could scent the sudden fear in the air and whined a little as parents were suddenly holding their children back. "Don't worry, he's completely under control." Shunsui assured them. Then it was their turn for a funnel cake and Starrk yipped in excitement as Shunsui held it over his head. "What do you say?" He said teasingly and Starrk laid back his ears before sighing.

"Please?" He managed to make it so mournful that Shunsui laughed before giving him the funnel cake. Then he bit into it, deeply enjoying his treat.

After that came the rides. Starrk discovered something new… he loved to go fast! His tongue lolled out, his eyes wide in delight as they went around faster and faster! Then the ride began to slow down and he whined. He wanted it to keep going!

"Ah, Starrk, other people need their turn. We have to share." Shunsui laughed as the ride came to a halt. Starrk glanced to the gate and saw there was a lineup. Sighing, he abandoned his perch on the ride. He did understand sharing. Shunsui shared little treats with him all the time.

Eventually, though, Starrk was feeling tired and they went back home. Or rather, to Shunsui's office. That saddened Starrk though and he balked as they were going to go inside.

"Take me with you?" He said before pressing himself against Shunsui's legs. "Want to mate." He said and looked up as he heard a choking sound from his 'master'. He was looking shocked although Starrk didn't know why. Dates always seemed to end in rutting, from what he could smell.

"Um… Starrk… no. You should stay here." Shunsui said after a moment and Starrk considered that for a moment before flicking his ears hopefully.

"Mate here? On your desk?" He suggested brightly and noticed that Shunsui's face was turning very pink. "Fun!" He thought that would be great. Starrk nuzzled his 'master' and deliberately sniffed his crotch. No arousal yet, but he could fix that.

"Starrk, no." Shunsui pushed him away and Starrk frowned, feeling a little hurt. "That's not right."

"…Why?" He asked, not understanding. "My brain works good!" He protested. He was sure that was it. He could talk now but a lot of people still seemed to think he was stupid. Shunsui didn't think he was dumb, exactly, but he didn't seem to understand that Starrk knew exactly what he was doing. "I want you."

"Oh kami… I know you think you do but it wouldn't be right. I would be taking advantage of you." Shunsui said and Starrk growled before gripping his hakama. He could – "Starrk! No." He was shoved back and Starrk whined, laying his ears back. He knew that tone… his 'master' really meant it. He tried puppy dog eyes but that had no real effect. Why did Shunsui look so pink though? That was strange. "Just go to sleep. I'll bring you a treat, how about that?"

"Treat?" Starrk said, momentarily distracted from mating. "What treat?" Was it something good? Shunsui went to his desk and pulled out a bag. Starrk's ears went forward as it was opened and he scented the contents. "Yum!" He panted happily at the thought of some really good jerky. Shunsui smiled before giving him a piece and ruffling his fur. Starrk settled onto his blankets, content to chew.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Shunsui promised and Starrk whined softly, sad to see him go. But the food was a good distraction and he concentrated on it.

They could mate some other time.

Starrk was beginning to get desperate for that mating.

His whole body felt tingly and odd. Starrk knew why… this was his mating time, the time he was fertile. It had never happened before but that didn't mean it couldn't. Starrk thought it was because his mind was getting better. He remembered things better now although often, he didn't really want to. That little female with the green hair… who was she? Why did it hurt so bad to remember her? Did it have something to do with the green in his hair?

Those questions were hard for the hybrid to answer, so he set them aside. Mating. Yes, mating was the problem. Who could he mate with? The one with the golden hair… Starrk had already tried to sneak out of the office and find him, several times. But the Seireitei was a big place. One time he'd caught the scent but just when he'd thought he was nearly there, one of the others with the dust and bone smell had caught him and brought him home. Starrk thought they knew what he was up to and didn't want him to have the one with the golden hair although he wasn't sure why. Not ready for pups?

If he couldn't put a litter in that one, though, he'd carry the litter himself. Starrk was fine with that. The thought of offspring made him warm and fuzzy. Little pups curling around him, sucking on his teats… yes, that would be heaven. And feeling Shunsui in his body, mating him with power and grace… that would be heaven too. Everything about this idea was good so Starrk decided that it was going to happen.

Of course, for that he needed to get around Shunsui's resistance. Starrk panted happily at the thought. He knew exactly how to do that!

It worked perfectly. Shunsui probably didn't know that Starrk knew exactly why he acted so funny sometimes. He certainly didn't know that Starrk had recently sampled the sake hidden in his desk when he was away and decided it was foul. Of course, Shunsui didn't know that Starrk had also figured out how to get into the jerky bag. His tongue lolled out in pleasure at the thought. He was getting so clever lately!

But it did work perfectly. Starrk waited until Shunsui was deep into the foul tasting liquid, clearly having a very good time. Then he carefully inched out of his den of blankets. As Shunsui paused to take a nap on his desk, Starrk slipped beneath it. That put him in a perfect position. Opening Shunsui's clothing with his paw-hands was hard, but he managed it and settled it for a good nuzzling, followed by some gentle sucking. The scent of arousal quickly filled the air and Starrk felt Shunsui stir, a hand going under the table to grip his fur.

"Oh Nanao-chan…" The peony-girl. Starrk didn't really mind. He knew his 'master's' thoughts about her were a fantasy. She sometimes smelled like someone else, someone the wolf-boy didn't know. She didn't want Kyoraku. "Uh… wait, what…" Shunsui suddenly sat back and looked down. "Starrk!" He wasn't stopping though. Starrk kept up his attentions, intent on showing his 'master' what he could do. "Oh kami…" Hands tangled in his fur again, more to spur him on than pull him away.

Starrk was the one who pulled away, though, when Shunsui was panting and trembling with need. Then he mounted the flushed man, who was staring at him with wide eyes and a struggling look on his face. He was just about to say something when Starrk gripped his member, positioning it before sliding down.

Ow! Starrk whined in pained surprised and just tried to sit still for a moment. He hadn't been expecting it to sting! But Shunsui was moving and Starrk gasped as he forced to ride the other man. The pain dulled very quickly, though, as his insides became damp and fluid. That was the work of the heat and it was wonderful. From the look on Shunsui's face, he thought so too. Starrk panted and made soft, incoherent whines as he moved his hips, meeting every one of his 'master's' thrusts. The feel of that hard length inside him was satisfying every instinct he had, hitting every pleasure point inside his body. Starrk gripped the front of Shunsui's black robes, staring into lust filled grey eyes. The chair rocked as they moved, threatening to break or tip over, but neither of them paid the least attention. All they cared about was each other.

It was quick, which suited Starrk just fine. Before too long Shunsui was shoving into him urgently, his breathing quick and unsteady as he came close to his peak. Starrk was following close behind, his body responding to that of his mate and the primal urge to breed. Shunsui came just a moment before he did and the sensation of that powerful reiatsu inside, the churning power that would be his offspring, brought Starrk over the edge. He howled, a sharp, powerful sound as he arched in pleasure, spilling his release over his belly. They were both left panting and dazed. As soon as Starrk was back in control of himself, though, he licked Shunsui affectionately.

That proved to be a mistake because the half-asleep, extremely drunk man recoiled in surprise. The chair had taken all it could take and one leg abruptly snapped, making the whole thing fall over. Starrk and Shunsui both made surprised sounds, one more human and the other an animal yelp. They ended up on the floor in a pile of kindling.

"I am… very… very drunk…" Shunsui muttered as Starrk looked at the chair worriedly. He hadn't meant to break it. Was he going to get in trouble for that? "I think I'll just… sleep… here…" Starrk blinked as Shunsui dropped his head to the ground before starting to snore. Should he be doing that? If the peony-girl caught him at it she'd be mad. But then, she was mad at him all the time… Starrk carefully extracted himself from the unconscious man, finding his boxers and pulling them back on before settling into his blankets to sleep.

He was tired and his internal organs were churning as they rendered out the reiatsu infusion. He needed to rest.

The next day was awkward for Shunsui. For Starrk, not so much.

"Starrk? We need to talk." Shunsui was kneeling beside his pile of blankets, a serious look on his face. Starrk just stretched, looking at him curiously. "I know you don't understand, but what happened last night can't happen again. You're not in your right mind, Starrk. If you ever remember you'll understand why."

"Okay." Starrk agreed easily, to Shunsui's surprise. That amused the hybrid. Didn't the shinigami understand that he'd gotten exactly what he needed? Although… "What if I never do?" Starrk asked bluntly and saw Shunsui wince. "What does it matter? I love you." He meant that with all his heart and soul. Shunsui's eyes softened at that declaration and he ran a hand through his pet's fur.

"I know you think you do, but you don't understand." He said softly and Starrk flicked his ears, mildly annoyed. He always said that. "I'm sorry Starrk. But please, don't do that again."

"Okay." He agreed again. Shunsui smiled, a touch relieved, and let it go as Starrk drifted back off to sleep. Then food arrived, a big plate of meat and Starrk woke up to eat every last bit. Then he settled back in to sleep.

His body was busy making pups. He didn't want to do much else.

Almost three months later.

"Starrk, would you like some candy?" Shunsui tried to cajole him but Starrk was having none of it.

"Nuh-uh!" He huddled in his burrow of warm blankets, looking at the candy in his 'master's' hand in deep suspicion. He knew it was one of the sleepy candies. Normally that wouldn't have bothered him but he and his pups were staying right here where they were safe and warm. He was denning and that was that.

"Damn it…" Starrk heard Shunsui leave the room and yawned before he began to doze off. He was sleeping a lot lately. His sleepy mind tangled with the sparks growing inside himself, cuddling the fuzzy little awarenesses with joy and love. He loved them so much, how he loved them… The door opened but he didn't care. He was happy and safe and warm. "Can you take a look at him Komamura?"

"What seems to be the problem?" That was one of his favorite people and Starrk hardly woke at all, just remaining in his comfortable doze.

"He's sleeping constantly, even more than usual. He's eating absolutely everything and begging for more, and he's put on weight. He's also refusing to leave the room, even to play." Shunsui sounded vexed but Starrk ignored it. He was just being silly. "All he'll tell me is that he's fine. I want to take him to the Fourth but he won't eat any of the candies."

"Hmm. Well, it's no surprise that he understands what they're for." The wolf-headed man knelt beside him and Starrk thumped his tail agreeably as he opened his eyes and gazed up sleepily at his second favorite person. "He's very intelligent. Come, pup. What's bothering you?" He asked and Starrk yawned before replying.

"Nothing. Happy." He said sleepily before curling up a bit in his blankets. "I want more food." He added as an afterthought. He wasn't super hungry at the moment but he would be soon. It was good to stock up.

"Hmm…" A hand went through his fur and Starrk snuggled into the feeling. Then he felt the wolf man touching his mind, the way he always did. But he didn't mind. He liked that touch, it always made him feel warm and fuzzy and secure. Why are you so happy, pup? Starrk couldn't help the picture that rose in his mind. Himself, curled around a wiggling pile of young… what would they look like? Would they look more like him, or more like Shunsui? His imagination just pictured them as fuzzy little squirmers, climbing over each other to find his teats before settling down to their meal. And himself, curled around them in perfect maternal bliss. The hand left his hair and Starrk opened his eyes to see the wolf-headed man staring at him in shock. "…Shunsui… you said he's putting on weight?"

"Yes. Do you think it's anything serious?" Shunsui was beginning to sound very concerned but Starrk just yawned. He was fat and happy and pleased with himself.

"Has he been sexually active recently?" Starrk grinned at that, his tongue lolling out. The wolf-headed man gave him a severe look as he spotted that. "Nevermind. I know he has… do you know who he was with?"

"Erm… no. I have no idea." Shunsui sounded guilty even to Starrk. The other man certainly spotted it.

"Shunsui. Have you had sex with him?" He demanded and Starrk lifted his head curiously, watching as his 'owner' ran a hand through his hair.

"Maybe? I was very drunk and he came onto me. What could that have to do with this?" He asked and Starrk closed his eyes, intent on dozing off again. Shunsui was being very silly. Couldn't he smell the pregnancy aroma? Feel the flickers of the growing pups? They were so bright!

"He seems to believe he's pregnant." There was complete silence for a moment.

"WHAT?!" That made Starrk open his eyes in surprise. "That's impossible. He's MALE!"

"I know. But he's absolutely certain. And I seem to recall Mayuri mentioning that hollow reproduction isn't a simple male and female thing…" The painted man. Starrk's lip curled at the thought of him. He was NOT eating the sleepy candy if it meant that man might get hold of him and his pups! Just the thought of it made him growl. "We should talk about this privately. It will have to be brought up at the captain's meeting…" Starrk lifted his head at that, slightly curious. Why would they be interested in his young? But if the yellow haired one heard, maybe he would want some too. Starrk could still sire pups. Then the two of them left the room and he decided it was nothing to worry about. Slipping over to the desk, he pulled open a drawer and got into the bag of treats again.

He could always use some more food.

The next taichou's meeting went interestingly, to say the least.

"…Starrk-san refuses to leave Kyoraku taichou's office, so I examined him there. He is most definitely pregnant. His internal organs have shifted to accommodate the fetuses." Unohana said as everyone listened, mostly appalled although the Visored were curious and slightly disturbed.

"We knew it was mating season for hollows but damned if we thought that could happen! Good thing we kept him away from Rose." Shinji said with a grin as his fellow taichou blushed, shifting uncomfortably. "His hollow is a submissive type." They all knew that, which was why they'd taken particular care to keep Starrk away from him.

"You said fetuses? How many is he carrying? And who is the father?" Yamamoto asked as Shunsui hid his face beneath his hat. Unohana answered calmly.

"The father is Kyoraku taichou." He tried to ignore all the attention that was suddenly centering on him, although it was hard. "And he appears to be carrying three, from our tests. It's possible but unlikely that we may have missed one." Shunsui closed his eyes, hunching over a bit. He was sure –

"Shunsui!" The expected smack came from Juushiro. He winced, looking at his best friend sheepishly.

"It wasn't my fault. I was drunk!" He protested as the entire table sniggered at his plight. Well, except for Yamamoto. He was looking particularly stern. "I suppose I shouldn't have gotten drunk around him. But my desk was always safe before!" He really hadn't thought Starrk would do something like that.

"Should the pregnancy be terminated?" Soi Fon asked, voicing something that was on all their minds. Unohana and Komamura both shook their heads.

"I would refuse to do so. To see if Starrk is capable of making these decisions, I ran another IQ test on him. He scored eighty, which is well within the normal range. He is fully aware of his condition and looking forward to his children. I don't think we can terminate this pregnancy without causing him lasting harm." She said firmly and Komamura nodded.

"The pup's reasoning ability has been increasing. I fear he will certainly connect the loss of his litter with us. As happy as he is about the children, I fear what his reaction would be." He said and there were frowns around the table. Then Mayuri added his opinion to the mix.

"Besides, it would be a scientific loss of the first order! These children will be remarkable specimens. And three? Perhaps I could be allowed to dissect one – " He started and got dirty looks from well over half the table.

"Absolutely not. These are my children. But, ah, what position will we take towards them?" Shunsui asked, hoping desperately he wouldn't have to inform his family of this. If Yamamoto ordered them to keep this under cover, he wouldn't have to. Sure enough, the old man did not disappoint.

"Until we have determined what these offspring will be, I want this to be kept as private as possible. The fact that Starrk is not willing to stir from Kyoraku's office should help." He rumbled and Shunsui nodded, relieved. Starrk's denning behavior definitely would help with that. "Once the children have been examined we will better know what to do."

"So terminating the pregnancy is definitely not an option?" Soi Fon asked, in the tone of someone just making sure. Yamamoto considered it for a moment before nodding.

"If the former Espada is intelligent enough to understand his condition, it would be cruel. I defer to Komamura taichou and Retsu taichou in this." He said and everyone nodded. "Now, for our next order of business…" Shunsui let the rest of the meeting wash over him, just glad he wasn't going to have to explain half-hollow babies to his clan. Although from the sharp looks Juushiro was giving him, he would have to talk about it, and sooner rather than later. Feeling a bit put upon, Shunsui sighed to himself.

One night of innocently getting drunk in his office shouldn't lead to something like this.

Many months later.

Starrk circled awkwardly, trying to settle his enormous belly into a comfortable position. It wasn't easy, especially since he was experiencing birthing pains. There was a monitoring bracelet around his wrist, meant to alert someone if he was giving birth. But they still thought Starrk was dumb. Looking around warily, he carefully licked the clasp. Then he nudged it with his teeth, working at unhooking the little piece of metal. It wasn't easy and he could never have done it with his paws. But his tongue was rather long and useful and his teeth could do amazing things.

The bracelet popped free and Starrk regarded it, feeling very proud of himself. He was getting so smart! Even a year ago he probably couldn't have done that. Assured that his birthing would proceed unhindered by annoying people, Starrk settled in to complete the process.

It wasn't just instincts guiding him. In that long ago time he could hardly remember, he had done this. When he'd had just four legs, he'd brought pups out into a world full of sand, lit by the light of a crescent moon. Starrk vaguely remembered both joy and deep sorrow in the memory, but ignored that in favor of the knowledge it gave him. He knew the tightening of his muscles, the sensation of the birthing pains. He knew how to do this. He'd done it before, he could do it again.

His labor was not a difficult one but it still took many hours. Fortunately, it all happened during the night. There was no one to hear his soft pants and grunts, the wet sounds and the mewling cries of the newly born offspring. Or the gentle licking and nuzzling, the soft sounds of Starrk cleaning up the afterbirth and his nest. Eventually, he snuggled into his blankets and just gazed at his pups in maternal pride. Then he grinned, very pleased with himself.

Shunsui would be getting quite a surprise in the morning!

Starrk watched benignly as Shunsui yawned and stretched before gazing at his paperwork with a faint air of hopelessness. There was quite a bit of it waiting for his attention and he sighed before taking the most urgent things and having a look. Then, one of the pups mewled, loudly. Starrk moved slightly, shifting to let the little one climb to a different teat. As he did, Shunsui looked up. His eyes were a bit wide.

"Starrk, what was that sound?" He asked and Starrk just yawned before giving him a canine grin. "What… oh my sweet kami, you're not wearing your bracelet!" He'd just spotted the silvery thing on the floor. Starrk hadn't bothered to hide it. "What have you done?" Shunsui demanded as he left his desk, kneeling by the nest of blankets. Starrk thumped his tail on the ground happily as the blankets were pulled away. "Kami." Shunsui whispered as he gazed upon his offspring for the first time. Starrk looked down at them again, feeling a warm, maternal pride in his pups.

To his eyes, they were perfect. Three well-formed little pups. They were covered in a soft, downy fur, light grey like his tail. To Starrk that fur seemed like puppy down and it would probably fall off in time. Their eyes were tightly closed so he had no idea of the color. Their little hands, though, were more like Shunsui's than his own. So were their legs, bending in a way that seemed more human than animal. They had tails though, tails and little dog ears on their furry little heads. Their head fur – hair? – was a mixture of grey and chestnut brown. What it would eventually settle into was anyone's guess.

"Two girls, one boy." Starrk offered as Shunsui just stared, his expression one of disbelief. "Remember the names?" They'd already picked them out. Unohana had been able to tell them the sexes of the children months ago.

"I… remember… Starrk, why did you take off the bracelet? If something had gone wrong…!" Shunsui started and Starrk curled his lip, irritated.

"Nothing went wrong. We are all fine. See?" He said stubbornly and Shunsui sighed before gently patting him on the head. Starrk leaned into that, enjoying the attention.

"I'll call Unohana. She needs to take a look at them." Shunsui said firmly and Starrk nodded. He was fine with that. He liked her very much. "And you. Oh Starrk, what are we to do with you?" That was said softly and Starrk looked into his face, seeing a pained look there. It puzzled him and made him feel slightly hurt. Why did Shunsui always act like there was something wrong with him? His 'master' left the room and Starrk tried to not think about it. Instead, he put all his attention into the pups cuddled against him.

They were beyond adorable and soon everyone would be marveling at them.

Starrk was absolutely right about that.

Unohana came first. She weighed and measured all the pups before pronouncing them perfectly healthy if rather small and underdeveloped for shinigami young. Her opinion was that this was normal for Starrk, given that he was a dog hollow. The way their eyes were closed also supported that.

After she left, though, other people started to visit. They were trying to keep the pregnancy mostly a secret, but many people knew. Peony-girl and rabbit-girl both came as he was grooming the pups. Starrk loved grooming his pups and did it a great deal. It also kept them and the nest clean, which he was scrupulous about.

"Oh my kami that is SO CUTE!" That soft squeal didn't disturb the pups and made Starrk flick his ears in amusement. "Can we pet them?"

"Okay." Starrk agreed, letting them approach his litter. He trusted them both… well, mostly. He trusted them with his litter but not with his hair. He might end up with pink bows in. They both knelt down and touched the downy fur of the pups, who reacted with surprise and then pleasure at the touches.

"So soft… what are their names?" Peony-girl asked quietly as rabbit-girl made soft little sounds at his young. Starrk yawned before nudging the boy with a paw.

"Aiko." Then he touched one of the girls. "Chiaki." Those were both Shunsui's selections. Then he touched the final girl. "Lily." He didn't know why, but that name seemed connected to the green haired girl, the one whose memory caused him so much pain. Starrk was certain she had been someone dear to him and now was lost. He was even fairly sure the loss was connected to the images he had of trying to hurt Shunsui. It was all something he didn't want to think about, but he'd wanted to name one of the children that anyway.

"Such beautiful names… oh, Ukitake taichou!" Rabbit girl said as the white haired man stepped into the room. Starrk eyed him warily before lifting his lips in a warning snarl. The man caught the hint and stopped, his expression puzzled and just a touch hurt. "Starrk-chan, what's wrong?" Rabbit-girl had caught the interplay too and looked at him, frowning.

"…Not make puppies sick?" That scent of illness worried him. He'd never worried about it for himself but he was big and strong. The pups were little and weak. The white haired man suddenly smiled, his brown eyes warming.

"Oh, is that the problem? Don't worry Starrk-san. No one can catch my disease." He assured him and Starrk looked at him dubiously. "Unohana Retsu did that for me. Believe me, the children will be fine. I would never harm them." He said sincerely and Starrk did believe that. Nodding, he allowed the taichou to approach.

That set the tone for the day. Before it was over, he'd gotten visits from the wolf headed taichou, the very big one with the funny hair and the one with the golden hair. Starrk had greeted him very cheerfully and indicated that he wouldn't mind siring a litter, not just bearing one. That had made him turn red and shake his head although from the scent of him, Starrk was willing to bet he would want some sooner or later. He could be patient.

Then Shunsui came and he was being strange again. Maybe it was because he was the sire? He thought he needed to help? But he kept trying to do things Starrk didn't want him to do.

"No!" Starrk growled, pulling the 'diaper' off his pup with his teeth. He didn't want that there! Shunsui ran a hand through his hair, looking very irritated with him.

"Starrk, we went to a lot of trouble to have those made!" He protested and Starrk just shook his head before swiping off the child with his tongue. "They'll make the nest dirty." He appealed and Starrk just blinked at him. "They poop, Starrk!"

"…I eat it." He said, mystified. Shunsui gagged, which mystified him even more. What was wrong with that? "I keep them clean all day long." He was constantly cleaning his pups. And also, he had a very good reason not to want those 'diapers' anywhere near the pups. "Shunsui, who will put on and take off those things?" He asked patiently before lifting his paws and looking at them. The short, stubby fingers were almost deformed compared to the graceful things Shunsui and the pups had. "I can't." That suddenly made him feel a bit sad. Why didn't he have nice fingers? Then he shrugged the thought aside. He was what he was. Then Shunsui was taking his hands and Starrk looked up into troubled grey eyes.

"…Oh. You're right, I hadn't thought of that." He said quietly, gently cradling those paw-hands before reaching up to gentle ruffle Starrk's fur. He leaned into the attention, loving it. "We really need to fix this. You need to be whole again."

"Mmhmm." Starrk had no idea what he was agreeing to, really. Did Shunsui mean he should have two legs he would walk on again? That would be nice. And real hands… that would be very nice. He would like that. "Love you Shunsui. The pups love you too." He suddenly said and Shunsui smiled, his grey eyes warming.

"I love them too Starrk. I love them too." He said softly and Starrk smiled, settling in around his pups again.

For the young hybrid, life was good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Someone asked if Starrk looks like Grimmjow's resurrection. Yes, it's similar… but his legs won't hold him up. He normally moves on all fours and his hands are closer to paws. However, his arms and face and main body look quite human.

Starrk woke up to some very familiar scents and feminine giggling.

It was bunny-girl and peony-girl again. He yawned, not very surprised. They seemed to take endless delight in doing things to his offspring that Starrk didn't really approve of. It was harmless, though, so he usually let it slide. Blinking his eyes he glanced down benignly, looking to see what had been done to his pups.

"Why?" He sighed as he saw the bows in their hair. There were dozens of the things, yellow and pink for the girls, yellow and blue for the boy. And… "What is this?" He nudged a furless little bottom, looking at the strange little thing stuck on there.

"It's a cutie mark!" The bunny-girl squealed. It made Starrk wince a little although the pups didn't mind at all. They were used to it, by now. "It makes them cute!"

"Cuter. They were already cute." The peony-girl corrected, which Starrk appreciated. He looked at the strange thing again and decided it was harmless. It looked like balloons, which was sort of cute. Checking out the others he saw little Chiaki had stars while Aiko had apples? Strange. A quick lick assured him that he could remove the things easily, so they could stay. Smiling to himself, Starrk looked over his pups.

They had changed radically in a very short time. After three months, all of their body fur had begun falling out. That had been a miserable week, filled with sweeping and coughing. But by the end of it, they had been furless except for their heads. And then, their eyes had opened and they had really looked around for the first time.

Starrk was very pleased with the results. The naked, squirming little babies looked very shinigami if you didn't pay attention to the ears and tails. They all had chestnut hair, although Aiko's was darker than his sisters, closer to his shade than Shunsui's warmer color. All three of them had grey eyes, which was no surprise. They'd gotten that from both parents. Little Chiaki had a beauty mark on the side of her chin, which Starrk thought was very cute and helped differentiate her from Lily, who was otherwise identical to her sister.

The babies weren't crawling much yet, though, so Starrk wasn't stirring out of the den. He would stay there until the pups were ready to be out and about. Shunsui would bring him food while he took care of the young, which was exactly how things should be.

"What's this? Starrk, are you reading a book?" Peony-girl sounded surprised and Starrk lifted his head, looking sleepily at what she was holding.

"Yes. Big print helps." He said. There was something not quite right about his eyes. Smaller print was hard for him to focus on and made his head ache. The big print was much better and he could read, if he took it in small bits. Too much still made his head hurt. She looked at the book thoughtfully.

"I can see what big print books I can find for you." She offered before flipping through it and he nodded.

"Mysteries?" He loved mysteries. They were his favorites. Starrk enjoyed playing a guessing game with himself, trying to figure out what would happen. Since he could only read a bit at a time, he could let his imagination run free. "The butler did it!" He said cheerfully and they laughed. He knew that was a joke with mystery novels.

"Nanao, he's really smart isn't he?" Rabbit-girl whispered and Starrk flicked his ears in amusement, deciding not to point out that he could hear well, too. They were so silly sometimes. Peony-girl nodded.

"Yes. He's just… animalistic." She said in a low tone and Starrk frowned, wondering what that meant. It didn't sound complimentary. Then there was a very loud squall and he looked down to see that there was a little fight brewing. Lily had a hand in Aiko's hair and was making the poor boy cry, as well as pulling his bows out. Starrk quickly nuzzled them apart and guided them back to his teats. Chiaki just slept through the whole thing.

"Oh, they messed up their bows! Let's put them back in." Rabbit-girl said and Starrk watched in amusement as they made the pups pretty again. Then he sniffed and suddenly gripped little Lily, pulling her close for a thorough grooming. She loved every moment of it although peony-girl and rabbit-girl gagged a little. Starrk just ignored them. He couldn't use the diaper things so this was how he would keep his pups clean. It tasted pretty good…

Then Shunsui entered the room and Starrk looked up with a smile. He could smell food! Sure enough, there was a nice big bone for him, with plenty of meat hanging on. The pups were too young to even consider trying it but Starrk knew he would be regurgitating food for them soon. The thought made him smile. His pups would grow up big and strong, with so much good food available.

"Shunsui, did you know he's reading?" Peony-girl said and his 'master' looked at her in surprise.

"No! Really?" He sounded shocked and Starrk wondered why. Didn't he know Starrk was clever by now? "I haven't seen him do that…" Ah, maybe that was why. He was here all the time. Shunsui should have seen it, if he'd been at it long.

"Only got the book a week ago. Wolf taichou gave it to me after he saw me trying to read your desk things." Starrk said cheerfully. He'd been playing around, sitting in Shunsui's chair and trying to understand the papers. "I told him little words hurt my eyes so he found me big ones." That part was very nice, although… "Still can't read too long or my head hurts." Starrk was fairly sure that the real problem was his eyes, and the wolf-headed man thought so too. "He said I should tell nice healing woman next time I see her." Starrk planned to do that. Maybe she could fix his eyes. She couldn't fix his hands though. They'd looked at them a lot. Shunsui looked at him, his grey eyes a little wide.

"That's amazing." He murmured and Starrk flicked his ears, a touch annoyed with him. Shunsui saw that and smiled at him. "Sorry Starrk. I just didn't expect it." A hand went through his fur and Starrk forgave him instantly.

"It is fine. I love you Shunsui." He said, leaning into that caress. His 'master' laughed, although it sounded sad to his ears.

"I love you too Starrk. Now, we need to get you ready for the presentation." Shunsui said and Starrk sighed. He wasn't looking forward to that and neither was his 'master', from what he could tell. But now that they had all sniffed the pups and decided they were acceptable, Shunsui's… family? Extended pack?... wanted to see them. And the pups were old enough that Starrk didn't mind too much, as long as he was there.

"Right." Starrk said without enthusiasm before pulling himself up. Shunsui began putting the 'diaper' things on the pups. They had little holes, specially made for their tails, with elastic so the poop would stay in. They were very nice… if you had hands that could take them on and off. Starrk himself needed to wear a kimono. Nothing could help him stand upright – his legs just wouldn't do it – but the kimono would hide much of his fur and animal features.

The kimono was much grander than the white and purple one Starrk had worn before. This one was brown with light green patterns that matched the streak of green in his hair. Starrk thought it was very pretty. There was a lemon yellow obi of fine silk and Starrk gazed at it curiously for a moment before deciding he liked the contrast. It set off the rest of the outfit well.

What he really liked, though, was seeing the pups in their baby kimono's. That made him grin and beat his tail against the floor in pleasure. They looked so cute! A little blue and yellow kimono for Aiko and matching pink and yellow kimonos for Chiaki and Lily. Although…

"You did that on purpose." He said, mildly annoyed. Shunsui must have known peony-girl and bunny-girl were going to put those color bows in his pups' hair. His 'master' flashed him a smile.

"Ah, but they look adorable!" He said lightly and Starrk had to agree. Then Shunsui reached down, unhooking his collar. "Come on Starrk, let's go." He gently picked up Aiko and Chiaki while Starrk got Lily. Although he couldn't carry her like a person would. He could move around on his legs for short distances without his hands, but for long it just didn't work. So instead of using his paws, he nuzzled her around until she was in the right position, then gripped her by the scruff of her neck. The little pup went limp as she was lifted and Starrk blinked as Shunsui laughed. His 'master' was smiling down at him.

"This way." He said before taking off and Starrk followed with that banging sound. Shunsui needed him to be able to move fast today, although the collar would go back on as soon as they got where they were going. Lily squeaked in protest at the feel of air on her face, but Starrk ignored it. She was just being silly.

Soon they got to the gathering. It was being held in a very pretty place and Starrk glanced around wide-eyed. He didn't know most of what it was made out of, but he could tell it was much, much nicer than Shunsui's office and Division. The one thing that he absolutely loved were the potted trees. They were just begging for a scent marking! Starrk was tempted to lift a leg but held back. This wasn't his territory, someone might get mad. And anyway, the kimono was in the way.

There was a nice big nest all made up for him and Starrk made a muffled yip of pleasure before he deposited Lily into it. She uncurled and wiggled, looking around alertly. Shunsui chuckled and gently placed the other two pups in with him as Starrk turned around, finding a good spot. Soon he was safely ensconced and undoing his kimono a bit to let the pups nurse. A teat would keep them calm even among strange smells and strange people.

Soon many strangers started to appear. If Shunsui hadn't been with him, Starrk would have been worried. But Shunsui stayed by his side, talking to them. Starrk could tell he didn't like some of them very much but he was trying to make nice. They talked like Starrk couldn't hear or understand, though, which was very annoying.

"Why, how pretty they are! Such cute little creatures." A rather odd looking young man said. Starrk eyed him thoughtfully before deciding he looked very silly. The black stuff around his eyes had to be stuff like the peony-girl and the rabbit-girl wore, but he smelled male. "And such a… peculiar creature you had them with. I never knew your tastes ran that way, Shunsui!" Starrk laid back his ears a little. He wasn't dumb, he knew he was being insulted.

"Thank you, they are wonderful aren't they?" Shunsui said but his cheerfulness was forced. Of course, he wasn't dumb either. He knew they were being insulted too. Starrk decided to take action. If they thought he was dumb, he would say dumb things and embarrass them.

"Why you wear stuff on your face like a girl? You don't smell like a girl." Starrk said innocently and the man flushed. "Trying to make pups?" Of course, Starrk knew it didn't work like that for shinigami. He could smell that… if he mated to a female shinigami he could make pups but not the males. They weren't like him or the ones with the dust and bone smell. The man turned red as Starrk looked at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"What… what in the world…" He sputtered as Shunsui laughed and ran a hand through his fur. Starrk leaned into that, feeling very amused and pleased with himself.

"He doesn't always understand the current fashion trends." He said before the man sniffed and showed himself off, offended dignity in his wake. "Well done Starrk." Shunsui said with a chuckle before a pair of girls stopped to exclaim over the pups. Starrk enjoyed the attention, which reminded him a lot of peony-girl and rabbit-girl.

The rest of the evening went much like that. A lot of people were nice but to the ones who weren't, Starrk made 'innocent', embarrassing comments and questions. Shunsui laughed and gave apologies when he did that, but Starrk could tell he liked it very much. Then one very old woman stopped to talk to them.

"I can't say I'm happy about this addition to the clan, but at least their reiatsu does appear to be pure shinigami." She said as she looked over the pups. Starrk tilted his ears, not sure if he liked her or not. She smelled okay and at least she was being honest. Her gaze met his and he tentatively moved his tail, not happy but hopeful. "Hm. I'm told you know how to read." She said and Starrk blinked, glancing at Shunsui. But he looked surprised too. "Would you like this?" She offered him a scroll. It looked very sturdy, with wooden handles. Starrk tilted his head before looking at Shunsui. He wasn't sure he could unroll it.

"His hands… let me." Shunsui took it and unrolled it for him. The kanji on it were very big and Starrk could read it. It confused him though. A formal document? Although he did catch three very familiar marks.

"Pups? Members… of Kyoraku clan?" He said, trying to understand. Then he did and perked up. "Oh! Part of pack. I see." This was a declaration that the pups belonged to this pack. It was more formal than anything he'd experienced before, but it was nice. "Pretty pictures too." It was a beautiful thing with lovely calligraphy.

"Excellent." The old woman sounded pleased and Starrk wondered why. Because he'd been able to understand? "You know, Shunsui, you should take him to Unohana soon. I suspect he might need reading glasses. If I don't use mine, large print is more comfortable for me, too." Her hand went through his fur and Starrk leaned into the caress, deciding he liked her. She knew he wasn't stupid. The scroll had been a test to see how clever he could be.

Starrk got to try some very interesting food then. He usually ate meat, all kinds of meat… not just muscle meat but organs. Starrk often asked for liver, kidneys and heart, the things he knew would be good for him. And bone marrow, of course. Everything else was a treat. Today he got a plate full of treats, things that were not really good for him but tasty. The only troublesome thing was gripping the little tartlets. He finally gave up and just used his tongue and a few nudges of his paws to get them into his mouth. The taste of sweet made him beat his tail against the floor happily.

After the meal they were able to go home. Starrk took Aiko this time while Shunsui took the girls. Soon they were all settled into the den. A gentle hand ran through his fur and Starrk looked up into Shunsui's face.

"You did very well today, Starrk. I think my grandmother likes you." Shunsui said softly and Starrk beat his tail against the floor, warmed by the praise. "We'll see Unohana soon. She and Mayuri have been working on something new."

"To give me two legs again? And hands?" Starrk asked and Shunsui nodded with a small, troubled smile. "I will still love you Shunsui." He said softly, meeting his mate's eyes. Starrk knew that that was a huge concern for Shunui, for some reason. It bothered him, deeply, but he didn't know how else to assure him of his love. "I remember… click click boom… little girl with green hair… but I still love you." None of that mattered as much as how kind Shunsui was to him, how loving he was to the pups. The only thing that really bothered him was – "Don't love you rutting with other females, but I still love you." He said and heard his 'master' choke. But that was really the truth. He hated it when Shunsui came in smelling like someone else. Every time, he had to steal the kimono and rub his scent over it. The pups too, he loved draping the fabric over them and making sure their little baby scents were all over it. The stupid females should have stayed away, with that advertisement, but they never did.

"Ah Starrk, so possessive." Shunsui said with a laugh and ran a hand through his fur again. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Shunsui." Starrk said before closing his eyes and curling up with his pups. He drifted off to the feel of their little mouths on his teats, contentedly nursing.

He loved his pups and he loved Shunsui, too.

"You think this will work?" Shunsui sounded very serious as Starrk looked hopefully at the nice healing lady. He pointedly ignored the painted man.

"We're fairly sure it will. And if it fails, it will do no harm." She assured his 'master', who frowned but nodded. Starrk gripped Shunsui's clothing and pulled himself up onto his back legs for a moment. With the way his legs bent he was still shorter than Shunsui, but much taller.

"Two legs? Hands?" He said hopefully. He wanted to have hands again. That would be wonderful. Then he wobbled and had to let go before he yanked too hard on Shunsui. Falling back onto his haunches he kept looking at the nice healing woman. She gave him a gentle smile.

"Yes Starrk. If this works, you will have hands." She said and he panted in excitement. "However, you will only be able to maintain them for a few hours at a time. Then you will have to let your power rebuild." She explained and he nodded. Even hands for just a few hours… and would Shunsui mate with him again, if he had two legs and hands? Starrk wanted that. Not for more pups, but just because he wanted to be with Shunsui. And to keep those stupid females away. Maybe if Shunsui had the scent of his rutting on him, they would finally get the hint!

"Let us begin!" The painted man said and Starrk growled, but obediently went forward when the nice healing lady gestured to him. He had to sit in an odd little tube thing. Starrk closed his eyes, just staying calm as he heard the equipment doing something. It made him remember the pain he'd suffered, so long ago… but Shunsui was here. Nothing bad would happen when Shunsui was here.

And nothing bad did happen. Starrk's ears perked up as he felt something… strange. It felt like the machine was trying to do something deep inside him. He whimpered a bit, shivering slightly as it kept going on. It felt uncomfortable…

Finally there was that strange sense of snapping inside his mind. Starrk blinked and lurched, finding himself on two legs and… what had he been thinking?

"Shunsui?" He murmured, resting a hand against the glass. A hand, not an animal-like paw. "Ah." Grey eyes darkened as he suddenly remembered. The clarity of his memories was terribly painful. "Lilinette…" But she was gone. All that remained of her was the green in his hair. The door to the tube opened and he almost fell out, briefly overwhelmed by the memories. Warm arms went around him and Starrk looked up into concerned grey eyes.

"Starrk…" Shunsui sounded so guilty. Very briefly, Starrk wanted to yell at him. Ask him why he'd been spared, when his other half was gone. But that urge faded as quickly as it came, overwhelmed by all the memories of kind caresses, big bones and thrown balls.

"Shunsui." He returned the man's hug, feeling him stiffen in surprise. "Listen. I don't think I have much time." A few hours? No, not yet anyway. He had a few minutes. "I've been so happy. Living as your pet… this has been the best time of my life." He pulled back to look into Shunsui's face. He was looking stunned, shocked by what he was hearing. "I had no real friends in Los Noches. Comrades, yes, but they were all afraid of my power and distant at best. Aizen… you saw how much he valued us, in the end." Starrk still felt a sharp pain at the thought. He'd fought so hard, so incredibly hard… and when he was defeated, Aizen hadn't even spared him a glance. Shunsui had given his fall more dignity than the man who should have cared the most. "Please, don't regret this. I am so happy to be with you." He said sincerely and hugged Shunsui again. He was hugged back, even harder this time.

"Starrk, I… I'm so sorry, for what happened to you. I should have checked." Shunsui said, his voice thick. Starrk just listened, not contradicting, not yet. "You fought me bravely, with honor. You deserved better than that. Kami, I'm sorry."

"Shhh. Don't be sorry." Starrk whispered back, reaching up to caress his cheek. "You've been so kind to me. I love you, Shunsui." He still felt that, with all his heart. "Never doubt that I love you." And with that, the stability of his power ran out.

The snapping feeling happened again and his body slipped back to his more doglike form. But Starrk remembered… remembered the moment of clarity, of more human thoughts and emotions. Shunsui's arms tightened around him for a moment before he let go and Starrk whined, his ears going down with disappointment. He'd hoped they might mate again. But he'd known, as they talked, that there was just no time.

"Oh dear. It seems we'll have to work on stabilizing it more." The painted man said, checking over his equipment. The nice healing woman was watching them both, a small, sad smile on her face.

"Did that help, Kyoraku?" She asked and Shunsui nodded, a bit speechless. Starrk looked at him worriedly as he wiped his eyes. Had he been affected that much? He'd never cried before, when Starrk said he loved him. It must have meant more because he'd known Starrk's mind was working right. "Here…" She knelt beside him and snapped his collar back in place. They'd needed to take it off for the tube to work. "Don't worry. This is a breakthrough. Eventually, we'll stabilize it and hopefully help him make the shift himself." She assured them both and Starrk nodded. He knew that was what they wanted, to teach him to take that two leg form for a while.

"Shunsui? Can we go home to pups?" Starrk asked, tugging on his hakama. He wanted to get back to his puppies. Peony-girl and rabbit-girl were watching them, which probably meant they would be put in something silly and frilly by the time they got back. Or maybe they would take the pups around to the whole Division and they would find them in the practice yard or the mess hall. Starrk didn't mind. He trusted peony-girl and rabbit-girl to take care of them. Shunsui nodded, smiling softly and gently running a hand through his fur.

"Yes Starrk. Let's go home." He said and Starrk nuzzled him lovingly for a moment.

Maybe now, Shunsui would really believe that he loved him.

Ch 3  
Starrk grinned as he watched the little baby butts waggling in front of him. They all had their heads down and were inching forward in an absurd little parody of hunting. Their prey was completely oblivious, just enjoying the summer sun as he lay on the roof.

Now! Starrk nudged Aiko's butt with his nose and that was all the hint the pup needed. He leapt with a squeal and his sisters followed, uttering squeaky little yowls. They all landed on Shunsui, who woke up with a surprised yelp. Starrk panted in pleasure as he watched.

"Oh kami! Ack!" Shunsui laughed as the pups play fought and bit at him. Chiaki and Lily had his kimono in their teeth and were growling squeakily as they tugged, playing with the fabric. Aiko was trying to lick his face, imitating Starrk. "Oh children, stop! Starrk, help!" Starrk uttered a laugh through the microphone before going to rescue his 'owner'.

"We want to go for a swim!" Starrk told Shunsui, who lifted his eyebrows. Then the babies spoke up.

"Swim!" Aiko chirped, tugging on Shunsui's clothing and making him smile.

"Swim! Swim!" Lily let go of his kimono to speak but Chiaki just mumbled into the fabric, still intent on fighting it into submission. Shunsui laughed and gently ruffled their hair, touching their ears in just the right way. The little ones leaned into the attention, just like Starrk would. They took after Shunsui in many ways, but they had plenty of Starrk in them too.

Starrk knew that worried Shunsui a bit. Sometimes he would look at the pups with an odd, sad expression on his face. He'd tried to question his 'owner' about it but Shunsui would just smile at him and tell him it was nothing to worry about. That worried Starrk more because he was sure Shunsui was lying and it was something to worry about, but he let it go. Mainly because in his smart two leg times he thought he did understand.

Starrk was learning to make the shift to two legs for longer and longer. That was good, because the shift also gave him hands. Hands that could manage diapers, pick up babies and put band aids on boo-boos. And then he could talk to the pups, really talk, and talk to Shunsui too. Also, Shunsui treated him differently when he was on two legs. Starrk wasn't sure he liked it. Something about that hurt him, deep inside.

Still, he was very happy. He had his pups and a mate who loved them. Maybe didn't love him the way he should – Shunsui still rutted with females all the time – but that was alright. Well, expected anyway. Males would rut anywhere they could, it was what they did. Starrk still wanted to make pups with the golden haired one. Maybe that would teach Shunsui a lesson!

Putting that thought aside for later consideration, Starrk panted in pleasure as Shunsui reached over to unhook his collar. They were going to go swimming!

"Ah, that does sound like fun doesn't it? Why don't we go to the wading pool by the square?" He suggested with a smile and Starrk nodded happily. He'd been thinking of that. The pups were too young to actually swim but they loved wading in the water. "Good. I'll get Aiko and Lily if you can get Chiaki." Starrk nodded before grabbing the pup and scruffing her, as usual. She went completely limp as he lifted her up although Starrk knew that soon, she would be getting too big for this. Hopefully he would be able to hold his two leg body for longer by the time that happened.

Having hands was very, very useful for him.

It was Her!

Starrk stared in disbelief and rage as Shunsui escorted a woman through the barracks. He was sitting in the sun with his pups, just enjoying the warm day and the attention they got from the passing shinigami. That always made him feel proud and the pups loved it.

Starrk was used to Shunsui rutting with other females. He didn't like it but he tolerated it. This, though, was going Too Far. He could smell that female all over Shunsui and he knew he'd smelled her several times in the past. She wore a spicy perfume that could not be mistaken. How dare Shunsui bring Her into his Division?!

Growling at his pups to stay put, Starrk began to stalk. This female was going to pay for coming where she shouldn't. This was his den, his territory, no rival female was going to get away with that…

The scream when he bit her on the behind was very loud. Starrk enjoyed the taste of blood, sweet and hot as he dug his fangs in. Although that was a fleshy part, she would be fine. He just wanted to tell her to never come back. And he would. Yes, he would!

"Starrk! Kami, what in the world?!" Starrk let go just before Shunsui would have knocked him away and snarled at them both. His 'owner' was staring at him in shock and dawning horror as the female whimpered and tried to staunch the bleeding. "Starrk, you NEVER bite people! What has gotten into you?!" Shunsui demanded as his horror began turning to anger. Starrk met his anger with equal anger of his own.

"You bring Her here? Bad! Bad! My place, my nest, my territory, mine!" Starrk said sharply. Then he growled at the female, baring bloody fangs as she backed away. She looked and smelled afraid. Good! "You are both very bad!" He was angry with them both. Maybe he should bite Shunsui too? Yes, he should, although he couldn't now. Shunsui could move much faster unless he broke his collar and Starrk didn't want to do that.

"Starrk, you just… take your human form." Shunsui demanded and Starrk growled before complying. However, that only brought his anger into a clearer focus.

"I apologize for biting you." He said to the woman, who stared at him with wide eyes. She was likely in shock and now that he was in his human form, Starrk knew he'd been wrong to blame her. She couldn't know about his sense of smell. She couldn't know about his territorial behaviors, the way he always stole the kimono. No, this wasn't her fault… Starrk glared at Shunsui. "I should have bitten you! You know I can smell them on you! Did you think I couldn't identify her perfume? Of course I can!" He said sharply and the man looked taken aback at his vehemence. "And so you flaunt her in front of me? Were you going to introduce her to the pups? How disrespectful can you BE?"

"Starrk… that wasn't what I meant at all." Shunsui protested and Starrk was sure that was true. Had he been thinking at all of how it would look to him? Starrk was sure the answer was no. "And none of that makes it right for you to bite someone!" He said and Starrk growled, baring his fangs. The sharp canine teeth were prominent in both his forms.

"Hmph. I apologized because I was wrong to bite her. But I stand by my statement… I should have bitten you. And I think I deserve an apology as well. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Starrk stalked off to collect the children. They had been huddled together, feeling his rage and trying to be as small and unobtrusive as possible. That was an instinct, to avoid danger. Starrk's eyes softened at the sight and he gently scooped up Lily and Chiaki before scruffing Aiko. That was a great advantage of his two-leg form, being able to carry the children in one trip. He heard Shunsui call after him but ignored him.

His actions might have been out of line, but Shunsui was out of line here too.

Starrk pointedly ignored Shunsui as he entered the room, concentrating on his book. He was wearing his new reading glasses and it was much easier on his head, now. The pups were all deeply asleep, cuddled up in a pile of utter cuteness. He heard a sigh but paid it no mind.

"Starrk, talk to me, please." Shunsui kneeled down beside his bed and Starrk looked up from his book with a frown. Shunsui smiled at him, the way he always did when he was wearing the reading glasses. They did make him look a bit funny, especially since they had to use a fabric band to hold them in place. He didn't have the right ears for normal frames.

"What is there to say?" He replied, looking down at his book before putting in the marker and shutting it. "I am sorry I bit her." He remembered his firm conviction that he shouldn't have done that. Starrk wasn't really sure why, but in his smart two leg form he'd known there was a good reason. "But I am still angry with you." He said firmly, meeting grey eyes. Shunsui was wrong in this. He'd thought so in his two leg form too, so he was sure that was right. Starrk hesitated… he didn't want to use it frivolously… but then decided he needed to. He made the shift to his two leg form, then cursed mildly. "Ow!" Reaching up, he pulled off the glasses. The fabric band had trapped his ears and the glasses themselves were wrong for his eyes, when he reclaimed his Espada form. There was a soft chuckle and Starrk looked up, seeing a smile on Shunsui's face.

"Sorry. You're just very cute when you do that." He said and Starrk smiled, but it was half-hearted at best. Perhaps now was the time to have a deep discussion about some rather painful things.

"Shunsui… I know I tricked you into having the children with me." He said seriously and Shunsui frowned before shaking his head. "I know… I didn't understand why it was wrong. Even now, I only understand because of all I've learned. Among hollows, the dam takes care of the pups." What he had now was closer to the ideal arrangement, where the sire brought kills to the dam, who stayed in the den with the pups. But it rarely worked out that way. "I'm sorry. This must be very difficult for you." He dropped his gaze and his eyes fell on the children. In this shape, he understood why Shunsui was concerned. He was thinking about how they would fit into Soul Society, their eventual future among the shinigami. Their animal aspects and behaviors would not help with that.

"Starrk, I wouldn't trade them for anything." The absolute conviction in Shunsui's voice made him smile. "I just worry about them, sometimes. And I worry about you." That surprised him and he lifted his gaze to see a darkness in Shunsui's eyes. "You deserve so much more than this."

"No, I don't." Starrk contradicted. He knew where Shunsui was going… back into his guilt over Starrk's forced regression. "I was a hollow and your enemy. What I don't deserve is your kindness." He said and saw Shunsui swallow. He was still so guilty. "Shunsui…" Moving on impulse, he placed his lips over the other man's.

Starrk really didn't expect much. He wasn't even certain that Shunsui found him attractive. The scents he picked up on the man were almost always female, although there had been a male odor once or twice. He wasn't expecting Shunsui to suddenly catch fire, wasn't expecting the other man to pull him close and plunder his mouth, hands moving over his body. But it was extremely welcome. Starrk molded his body to his mate, enjoying every moment of the attention. It felt incredibly good…

"Ah, Starrk, the children…" Shunsui murmured and Starrk gaze fell on the sleeping babies. In his devolved form he wouldn't have cared but now he could understand Shunsui's feelings. He didn't want to mate right beside his little ones.

"We can leave them here. This room is safe enough." He wasn't sure where they would go, though. Shunsui suddenly chuckled and Starrk looked at him questioningly.

"I have the perfect place." He murmured and Starrk nodded as the other man gripped his hand, leading him out of the room. "But your power…?"

"It will be fine." He said firmly, although he wasn't entirely sure of that. Still, he could manage without hands for a day if necessary. Shunsui took him into a little used storage room. Starrk smiled as he saw what the other man intended… the boxes were piled about in such a way that there was a space they could use. They would be hidden even if someone opened the door. Sniffing the air, he could tell it was often used for this particular purpose. He couldn't begin to sort out the individual scents. Then Shunsui pulled him close, kissing him deeply again. Starrk ran his hands over the other man, working on his clothing. Hands were good for this too…

It didn't take long for them to disrobe each other. Clothes formed a pile on the ground, cushioning it nicely. Starrk settled into that clothing and smiled as Shunsui discovered something.

"You have another tattoo?" He sounded shocked and Starrk glanced down. There was the tattoo on his hand, of course, but this was something quite different. It was on the side of his calf and if his Espada tattoo was utilitarian, this was a work of art. It was a wolf, facing the viewer but with his body slightly angled so he could be fully seen.

"Yes. I've had it since Lilinette and I split, so long ago. I don't like it." He said quietly as he reached down to rub it. Shunsui gave him a questioning look and Starrk smiled sadly. "He's a lone wolf." Something about that intricate tattoo spoke of loneliness to him. It was very appropriate but not something he enjoyed.

"You're not alone anymore." Shunsui murmured in his ear before kissing him, deeply. Those words went straight to his heart, filling him with warmth. Starrk yielded beneath the shinigami, feeling those big hands exploring his body. Kami, it felt wonderful…

It felt even better when Shunsui began to prepare him. The hand cream he used was a new experience for Starrk. Their first time together hadn't involved it and no one in Hueco Mundo had such things. The feel of those big fingers, stroking inside his body… Starrk whimpered in pleasure, half-closing his eyes as his prostate was found.

"Kami, Shunsui…" Starrk shuddered, vaguely wondering what he'd ever done to deserve his current life. Shunsui didn't understand but to him, this was nearly heaven. Only Lilinette would make it better… Starrk gripped heavy shoulders, fitting himself to that strong body as Shunsui began to seat himself. Their eyes met and Starrk could see the burning lust in those stormy grey eyes.

"Starrk." The lust and pleasure coiling in the other man's voice… it went straight to his groin and Starrk moaned softly, deeply enjoying the moment. It got better as Shunsui started to move, slowly easing in and out of his loosening body. "Ah kami you are… so tight…" Starrk gasped as his prostate was struck, before his lips were claimed in a deep and passionate kiss.

"You are so big…" It felt like he was being utterly filled. It was better than the first time, so much better because Shunsui really knew what he was doing. "Kami!" Starrk ran his fingers down that broad back, not raising blood but leaving angry marks. Shunsui groaned in pleasure before taking him more firmly, gripping his hips and pulling him closer. Starrk shuddered, just giving himself over to the sensations…

This time the mating took longer, too, and Starrk was panting and covered in sweat by the time they were approaching the peak. He wrapped his arms around Shunsui's shoulders, murmuring endearments in his ear as his muscles rippled. Shunsui's eyes narrowed and Starrk wordlessly cried out, his eyes going wide as he was taken in a series of quick, powerful thrusts. His belly clamped tight as his orgasm came over him, his body trembling with the force of it. Starrk buried his face against Shunsui's shoulder as the pleasure slowly receded, savoring the feeling as Shunsui tensed against him, finding pleasure inside his body.

"Starrk, I do love you, you know." Those words were so quiet and Starrk could hear the guilt and pain in them. Guilt over his regression, pain over his part in it… Starrk sighed and bit him on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"If you want to feel guilty about something, be ashamed of your unfaithfulness." Starrk advised him and heard Shunsui choke. Smiling, he looked into shocked grey eyes. "I don't really mind, as I am now. But as your pet I am terribly offended by all the females you rut with."

"Starrk…!" Shunsui laughed and Starrk smiled as the guilt in his eased. "I don't plan to give them up." He said as he pulled away and Starrk nodded.

"I know." In many ways, he could not be a true partner for Shunsui. And even if he got his full powers and form back, would Shunsui want an exclusive relationship? Perhaps not, but that honestly didn't bother him too much. "I treasure you exactly as you are." Starrk grimaced as he realized… "I'm sorry, I really need to go back." If he didn't do it voluntarily he was going to run out of power and snap into his devolved form. Shunsui sighed but nodded.

"I understand." His eyes were sad, though, and Starrk growled to himself before fixing that with a deep, passionate kiss. The warm, dazed look was much better and he allowed himself to go back with a glad heart. The snap happened and then his legs were furred and animal like again, his tail beating against the floor in pleasure.

"Mating! Fun!" That had been a lot of fun. Starrk snuggled up against Shunsui, feeling warm skin and smelling the scent of their coupling on him. "Love you Shunsui." He murmured and felt a warm hand go through his fur.

"I love you too Starrk. I love you too." He said and Starrk was sure he meant it. He closed his eyes in pleasure, enjoying the moment.

It was wonderful.


End file.
